Chance
by elly32
Summary: This is cliffie story, so consider yourself warned! Maria and Michael had a quarrel and Isabel decide to take her chance.......read it, please!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hello everyone! This is my second story of Roswell. It'll be mostly cliffie, but there may be a little rebel on the way:)_

_And don't worry I didn't abandon "Vacation" I just got an idea for another story, hope you will like it:)_

_And of course I'm sorry for bad English, forgive me please any mistakes:)_

_For the beginning there are 2 chappys for you:)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, __nor it characters_

_**Prologue**_

I'm sitting here in my soon to be old room, cup of tea in my hand, my suitcase on my bed. It's still open and I can see some of my clothes, like that old red sweater I like so much, and this blouse, the same one he...

No! I won't think about him again, I won't do this to myself. Because I'm not that strong, because I may change my mind and stay here.

Witch is obviously unacceptable at this moment.

I should have gone away as soon as she came back, but... well I had hope I guess.

Silly me, dreaming about happy ending.

But despise how stupid it is, how pathetic for everyone I can still feel that spark of hope deep in my heart.

I still want to belive that he'll choose me, that he loves me.

Even now when he's with her, when he made his choice.

A choice that shattered my heart and soul.

My best friend is talking to me right now, closing my bag.

I smile at her, I wouldn't made it without her.

She understands me, she's broken too.

But deep down we both know that whatever will happen to me, whenever I'll go there will always be a place for him by my side and inside my heart. And nobody and nothing will ever change it. After all he is my destiny.

My name is Isabel Evans and this is my story.

Next chappy is right there----------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**4 months earlier**

"Michael this is my chance!!!! I'm not going to waste it because..." Maria shouted in the nearly empty Crashdown

Everyone else out there were watching a arguing couple with surprise. Apparently it was more serious than usual.

Max and Liz looked both worried, they expected it but still they had hoped that their friends would survive this. Unfortunately they were wrong.

" FINE! If it's more important then us for you then go!" Michael was shaking with rage

" It's my dream come true! " Maria looked at him hopefully " and you can come with me, we can be together! I already bucked tickets for us!"

" Without asking me ! You didn't think about me, only about your precious career!"

" Well it's not you have any plans or dreams yourself!" Maria shouted

Everyone frozen at that.

Michael looked at her, his fist tightly clenched.

" That only proves that you know nothing about my dreams" he had spoken softly, he quickly grabbed his jacket and went outside

Maria stood in the same place, furious.

" I'm going to check him, OK?" Max kissed her girlfriend cheek

" Yes, go" Liz smiled at him before heading toward Maria

Two girls quickly disappeared upstairs.

Only three person left behind.

" That was..." Kyle started

" Yeah, it was" Tess agreed watching their silent companion

Isabel hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived, and now she was still watching the spot where the quarreling couples had been, her face expressionless.

Kyle still couldn't believe what had happened " I mean, I thought that she had told him about this whole moving out to LA and become fame thing!"

" I think we all made the same mistake" Tess answered still preoccupied by Is quietness _' I hope it's not serious, right just seeing your other half and his girlfriend, what so hard in that?! It's only heartbreaking'_

" But hadn't imagined that he would be the last to know, she is leaving in three days and she gave him ticket today, that's just crazy! Anyone would snap at stuff like this!" Kyle finished

" We'll see tomorrow what they'll do" Tess finished discussion

" Is, are you coming?" Tess gently touched her friend's arm

" ...Yes,let's go from here" Is had taken one more glance at the spot she had been watching all night and followed others two out of the place.

Tess stopped her just outside the door and whispered quietly " Don't do it to yourself Is"

" What?" Is asked

" Don't give yourself a hope, trust me, it hurts much more after" Tess pointed silently at her heart

" Sure" Is tried to smile reassuringly

Tess only looked at her sadly_ ' We both know how it'll end, and still it won't stop you from hoping, I'm so sorry Is'_

---------------------------------------

__

Isabel POV

She said not to hope, but I cannot do it. It would be like get ride of my hear and soul.

I watched them quarreling, and I have to believe there is a chance for me, for us.

But what if he go away with her?

Does he love he enough to do it?

God, please no!

Why I can feel it and he doesn't?!

What did I do in my past life to deserve it?!

I don't know, and probably never will.

But I know that I won't abandon my hope, it's the only thing I have.

And if there is a slightest chance I'll take it, no matter where it leaves me.

I'll take my chance!

-----------------------------------------------------------

OK, that was only a beginning, so please tell me does it sound interesting to you at all???

Please rr...:):):)


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Thank you for all your kind words! You are simply the best:) _

_Here is another chappy for you:) Enjoy!_

_And don't forget to leave me your comment when you finish:):):)_

------------------------------------------

Group of young people was standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus that would take Maria to her dream future. Is, Tess and Kyle stood slightly back from the rest, they already had told they farewells, and now Maria and Liz were embracing,both of them crying and speaking at the same time.

" He didn't come" Maria said looking around " That bastard really stood me up!"

The three of them had to bite their tongues to stop themselves from retorting at that.

" I'm so sorry Maria" Liz tried to comfort her friend

" I don't care! We are through!" Maria mumbled in her friends arms

The bus arrived and doors went open.

" I'm going then, take care guys" Maria went to the waiting doors

Isabel started counting seconds to the bus departure in her mind, all the time searching the streets for a sign of that one familiar face. Finally it was too late. The bus drove away, without Michael.

Is almost laughed, all of her tension went away.

He didn't go with her!

Liz was sobbing in Max's shirt.

" I'll miss her " she said to him

The rest of them started to walk away leaving the coupe alone.

------------------

None of them had seen Michael for the next two days so when he appeared in Crashdown their were simply relieved, well most of them.

" How could you!" Liz attacked him before he even took a seat

Michael just looked at her and sat down at the table.

" Why didn't you come bid farewell to Maria, she was waiting for you!" Liz didn't give up

" That's not your concern, but I believe we bit our farewells the evening before" he snapped at her

Max seeing what was going one approached now arguing couple

" What, you to? " Michael asked him

" Michael, you should have at least come. You love each other, there was no need to end things like that" Max said watching his long time friend with concern

" As I said to your snooping girlfriend: mind your own business, and we loved each other, past tense Maxwell" Michael angrily ran out from the bar

-------------------

Isabel had been watching the whole scene standing at the side-walk, and when Michael turn on his motor-bike she simply went to the bar to grab some necessities.

She didn't need to follow him, she knew exactly where he was going, she always did.

------------------------

She spotted him immediately. A lonely figure siting on the rock.

She sat next to him and they both watched the desert.

" What? You don't have to say anything" Michael asked ready for another fight

Isabel gave him a paper bag instead, her eyes still fixed on the view.

" Cheeseburger, chips and soda" she simply said

Michael had to smile at that. That was Isabel for him.

Always knowing what he needed.

He gratefully took a bag and started eating.

" Well..." Is started

" Let me guest you wanna know where was I, and why I did it" Michael sighted

" No, actually I was hoping to get some chips from you, I didn't eat much" Is answered

Michael's lips quivered " Sure, here you go"

" Thanks" Is happily started to devour her food

" So how was that?" Michael asked after minutes of silence

" They are as good as always, well with Tabasco of course!" Is smiled pretending that she didn't catch his question

" I'm serious Is, you are the only one I can ask" he looked at her seriously

" Predictable, Maria and Liz were crying, we all wished her good luck" Isabel turn her face toward him " Why you didn't come?"

" Honestly? " he asked

" Always" was her reply

" I was afraid that against my better judgment I'll go with her" he said and turned his head toward desert once more " And I would have regreted it for the rest of my live"

" I'm glad that you didn't come then" Isabel whispered too quietly for him to hear it

They sat in silence till sunset.

**----------------------**

**So what do you think???????????**

**PLEASE review:):):):)**

**They make me work harder and faster:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Thanks to all of you who reviewed ! I love you guys:):):)_

------------------------------

"We are going Is! " Max shouted to his sister

" Easy, I hear you" she smiled at the rest of the group

" You sure you don't wanna go with us, this party sounds a good fun" Alex asked watching her hopefully, Tess rolled her eyes at this and met Kyle gaze, this boy was hopeless

" Yeah, I have some things to do, but you go and have a good time" Is smiled at him gently, she really hated to turn him down all the time.

" I've never thought that there would come a day my sis decline a party" Max teased her

" By Max!" Is said

The whole group went from Evan's, Tess was the last one

" Good luck Isabel" she whispered only to her

" Thanks " Is whispered back _' I'm gonna need it!'_

-------------------------

Michael was sitting in his apartment alone in the darkness. The bunch of unfinished paintings all around him. He lowered his head, nothing was working lately.

Someone was knocking at his doors for awhile, but he didn't feel like talking with anyone. He had enough of explaining his decision and his choices to everyone.

_' It's my life damn it!'_ he punched the chair and sent it flying

" I think you kill it" the bemused voice sounded behind him

Michael turned around and glared at smiling Isabel

" You know closed doors usually means " do not come"" he noticed

" But usually is hardly a word for us to use, don't you think?" she smiled at him and closed the door behind her " Besides you can only blame yourself for teaching me how to open locks" she added leaving her bags on the table

" What are you doing?" Michael asked watching her " Shouldn't you be at the party?"

" Funny I could ask you the same question" Is handed him a bag of popcorn " And answering your first question we are having a film night"

Michael only looked at her shocked.

" Come on Michael, we didn't do it for ages!" she showed him tapes " And look nothing cliché"

Michael was trying to decide between being furious and amused, finally he said

" Fine, give me that stuff" he reached for the rest of the food and heading to the kitchen meanwhile Is rearranged couch and TV

" Ready?!" she screamed sitting in her favorite position " Come on, it's about to start"

" Here" Michael sat next to her with a large bow of popcorn between them

" You always get everything your way, don't you?" he joked

_' No, not everything' _she thought sadly but aloud said " Yes, always"

---------------------------

Many hours and films later Michael stopped the picture and turn his head toward his companion.

She was sitting on the couch, her hair loose and her feet comfortable on his laps, not that he minded it.

She looked at him surprised.

" Why?" he asked

" Because it's been two weeks, and you spent them here, not allowing anyone near" she replied

" I don't want to hear everyones advices and accusation" he said trying to get up, but her hand on his arm stooped him

" I'll never accuse you, you know that" Is looked him straight in eyes

Michael relaxed visibly " No, you right"

The atmosphere in the room become a little more heavy, and Isabel watched him become more tense

_' Time to act, before he run away'_

" Besides, it saved me from spending the night watching Max and Liz cuddling and avoiding Alex's attempts of heart to heart discussion" she said with a playfully grin

Michael relaxed " Yeah, I know what you mean"

" So are we going to watch it" she asked pointing the screen

" Sure" Michael said then hesitated " What about your parents?"

" They know I'm here, come on I want to find out what will happen" she nudged him and get herself in more comfortable position, now half of her legs were resting onto his laps and she smiled contently felling his hands running them up and down unconsciously

_' Hmmmm, that's nice'_ she sighted drifting asleep.

--------------------------------

Is woke up feeling better then ever.

She was still curled on the couch, with her legs on Michaels laps.

She smiled noticing that during the night he'd somehow managed to cover her with a blanket.

Carefully she rose, trying not to disturbed him. His brows furrowed a little but he didn't wake up.

Is took a look on the apartment and headed to a kitchen.

She really needed a good coffee now.

On the way she picked up one of the unfinished paintings and gasped

_' OH MY ...!'_

---------------------------------

**Hope you like it!**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Pretty please:):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N.OMG. It's been a moth since last upd!!!! I'm so sorry I made you waiting!!!!!!!!_

_As always thank you to all of you who reviewed!!!!!!!_

* * *

The colors on the painting resemble a fire, watching it made a person actually feel a burning heat.

It was scene of destruction, dark and scary, but what made Isabel gasped was persons in th middle of it. She reached for another piece of painting, and then another, on all of them scenery was the same, but it seemed like Michael had been trying to match faces to the figures and had failed each time.

There always were three of them, two standing , and one lying on the floor. The standing ones were fighting, that was pretty obvious, and it looked like that one of them was shielding that lying figure.

Isabel felt the drawing slipping from her numb fingers.

It was almost like a scene when she had been fighting a senator, almost, except the scenery, and the fact that he'd never pained her face, there were always Maria's, Max's, Liz's or even Nicholas's but not once hers.

She heard him stirring and hurried to the kitchen to hide her eyes. Those scene awakened something inside her, some distant memory, but she really didn't need anything like that now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael opened his eyes and blinked not knowing why he was on the couch.

Then it hit him, Isabel, films.

He smirked, she'd been right, it really made him felt better, not that he was going to admit it of course.

He stretched and rose on his feet, heading to the kitchen when he stumbled on one of his work lying abandon on the floor.

He picked it up and slowly straightened. It was still the same, that picture's been haunted his dreams for months now, each time more clear, but he still couldn't place it or recognize who the dueling people were.

And it's been bothering him, more that he was ready to admit

" What's that?" he heard a question

Is was standing right in front of him, leaning against the door frame.

" Nothing" he replied dropping the paper on the floor, like it burned him

" Uhm" it was obvious that she didn't buy it " Come on breakfast is ready"

" You actually think that I'll eat anything that you cooked on my free will?" Michael asked, his eyes full of mischief

" Jerk" she smiled at him and playfully hit him in the arm " And yes you'll eat it and enjoy it! I'm not that bad cook!"

" No, you're not bad" he agreed sitting at the table " You're awful!"

She rolled her eyes at him and passed over a plate " Here you go Mister, you'll choke on your own words!"

"Well, let's hope that it'll be the only thing I'll choke on today" he loved their banter, it was always funny and never filled with anger, he sighted but seeing her expectant look he carefully he took a first bite of the strange substance.

" Is! That is eatable!" he laughed seeing her wide grin.

" I told you so!" she laughed cheerfully happy that he liked it and started eating her own portion

" Should I even ask what it is?" he asked after few seconds rising his brown

" No" Isabel winked " It's my own recipe, and actually the only thing I can prepare" she admitted absorbing that new sensation. Both of them just sitting at the breakfast and talking. How many times she dreamed about something like that, but only with him, there was nobody else in her dreams only he.

Michael smirked, it felt good " Why even when we tease each other it's never ever turned into real quarrel?" he asked suddenly and was ready to kick himself after that words flew from his mounts,

_' What the hell am I doing?'_

Isabel only shook her head " Maybe because we both know that this's only fun. Besides we always argue without any preamble"

Michael took a sip of coffee " Always straight to the point" . That was true.

_' Maybe that went wrong between me and Maria, maybe not'_

" Speaking of" Isabel had a serious look in her eyes " what is it about those paintings, and don't even think about saying nothing!"

Michael put a fork on the table " I should've known you won't drop it that easily"

He took a breath " I don't exactly know Is, I have this dream over and over again. I'm observing it, but I can't move no matter how hard I'm trying, I can fell the heat, the pain, I can hear screaming, but I can't see where am I, or who is there with me"

Isabel reached and gently squeezed his hand. That was something she knew from her own experience.

" And before you even say it, I don't want you to dream-walk me, so don't even think about it!" he said glaring at her

Isabel gasped and quickly withdrew her hand.

" I wouldn't." she whispered " I've promised you that"

Michael felt ashamed seeing as her beaming smile disappeared and her feelings were once more hidden under " ice queen" mask.

" I know, I'm sorry" he said

" Right" she got up " I must go know, before Max starts worrying and pace a hole in the carpet" Isabel smiled her casual smile, the one reserved for strangers.

" Yeah, that's Maxwell" Michael went with her to the door and stopped her there " Thank you Isabel, for worrying about me and for that night"

Isabel smiled again but this time it reached her eyes " You're welcome! See you soon, right? No more hiding?" she joked

" Yeah, no more " he agreed , when she was smiling like that it was hard to refuse her anything

" Good" she beamed at him and quickly kiss his cheek before cheerfully walking away

Michael only stood there, to stunned to do anything

_' And that's Isabel'_ he thought closing his doors, suddenly feeling better than ever.

" Maybe today will be a good day"

------------------------------------------------------

Isabel smiled breathing fresh morning air into her lugs.

She definitely like that kind of wakening up. With Michael.

Her smiled dropped a little when she remembered strange painting.

_' I promised not to dream-walk him, but still, I'm sure I've similar dream too, long ago'_

She made her decision, whatever was bothering Michael, she was going to help him. With or without permission. After all there were other ways to resolve that mystery, then sneaking into his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW:):):):):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for lack of updates, please forgive me!_

_I have for you two chappies, hopping that there are still people interesting in this story:)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready?" Tess asked sitting on the floor opposite Isabel

" As much as I can "Isabel took a deep breath and she stretched out her hand.

They're sitting on the floor in the cave, their cave.

" Are you sure?" Tess asked taking hold on Isabel's hand " If both of you have these dreams it would be easier to achieve some effect with Michael than with me "

" Michael won't agree, you know about it "Isabel stated" And I must know, I must "

" OK, we will try "Tess close her eyes and concentrated her entire energy Isabel felt warm spreading from their connected hands.

She focused all thoughts on reminding herself those dreams, dreams which at one time long ago, she'd drowned out too frightened what they could mean.

---------------------------------------------------------------

There was a flash at first. As if her whole body and mind were in a center of flashing light. Isabel could see all her dreams, memoirs from her former life passing with dizzying speed in front of her eyes.

She focused all her strength to grab hold of at least one complete image.

The blinding light gave up its seat to darkness.

Isabel opened her eyes and looked around .

She was in some kind of a garden, certainly far from the Earth, glitter of two moons clearly lighted two figures .

Isabel tried come to them but she couldn't move.

'_It is my mind and I control it' _she thought doggedly and concentrated her hearing

"Soon Vilandra, it'll be soon"

Isabel shuddered.

This voice.

It seemed soft and warm but she felt only darkness and hate.

" Kivar..."

_' No! No! NO! '_Isabel cry out recognizing her own voice whispering the name of the enemy.

She lost concentrations and images again started flying with an incredible speed.

_'I can't I just can't '_ Isabel started retreating but Tess's handshake became stronger.

_' Yes you can'_ she heard Isabel focused on Tess's voice.

This time when the light yielded she was in the chamber.

" I don't know, Vilandra. Zan thinks that this treaty will end all quarrels "

_' Ava '_Isabel thought smiling

" Ava, their proposals are not acceptable. By accepting them we only expose Antar!"

_'Vilandra '_Isabel thought hearing her own voice.

It was her voice but it resounded with the determination, power and stubbornness.

_' Voice of the traitor?'_

"Are you or Rath saying it?" Ava asked lightly

" Both "

" Zan is a king, a decision belongs to him, but..."

The image cut.

_'No!' _Isabel shouted .

It was too late. The image disappeared.

Isabel felt strength gradually leaving her and Tess, she could only have one more vision.

_' When I thought about Tess, I grasped vision with her, so maybe...' _Isabel concentrated all her powers at the Michael and his painting...

The fire was around.

Through the smoke with difficulty she observed, something what looked like battlefield.

" You lost Rath!" the voice which she recognized from the first vision blast out .

Isabel gasped seeing the Michael and Kivar.

" No!" the outcry tore the air

'_Vilandra'_ Isabel looked around but the smoke was to thick.

" Vilandra betrayed you for me" Kivar was ready to inflict the last blow to his kneeling opponent "We have Granilit. Antar and the universe are ours!"

" You only think so..."

The vision suddenly broke off and Isabel was eyeball to eyeball back in the cave with equally tire out Tess.

" Did you see?" Isabel asked

" Yes "

" So it's truth I was a traitor and Michael remembers it "Isabel bent her head disappearing behind the curtain of hair

" I don't think so "Tess started tentatively

" What are you thinking about?" Isabel raised her head

" In the last vision Kivar said that Vilandra had handed over to them Granilit..." Tess paused

Isabel blinked.

Tess was right.

So or with some miracle after the lost war they had maneged to retrieved Granilit, or... or the truth wasn't so simple as it seemed to everyone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And next part is right there-------------------------------------------------**


	7. Chapter 7

" Ready to a challenge?" Isabel asked entering Michael's flat

" Fuck, Is!" Michael shouted surprised" Do you ever knock?!"

"Only when I must "Isabel answered " Besides I was afraid that to sound of tapping you would flee out of the bathroom window !"

" Can't do it, it's too small "Michael smirked

" Bad day?" Isabel asked lightly

" Nothing special, but I think I'll give up work n Crashdown "Michael sat on the sofa and ran his hand through hair

" Let me guess, Liz?" Isabel asked standing before him

" Yeah, still the same, how much I hurt Maria, and so on and so forth "Michael sighted

" Other words the same ole!" Isabel bent down and grasped his hand " That's enough complaining, we are going to the party "

" Is, it's not a good idea " Michael started protesting but none-less he get up from the couch

" Calm down, Liz and Max are already snogging at her home, there'll be only Kyle and Tess " Is calmed him " And now let's go!"

" You will tell me at least where?" Michael joked catching hold of his jacket

" Of course! To the party for aliens "Is winked and she moved toward the motor" Ready to set off?"

Michael shook his head and got on" Hold on!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I don't dance " Michael announced as soon as they reached place but she burst out laughing

"And I don't ask you to do it!"

Michael opened his mouth and closed them back. Only Is was able to leave him stunned .

" Come on!" Isabel pulled him in the direction of rocks which lightly surpassed the place where everyone danced.

" The party is there" the Michael protested

"But you don't dance" Is quoted

Michael only smirked and started climbing.

They sat down on the peak where they had excellent view on dancing in the bottom.

" Why aren't you asking me since you want?" Michael asked turning his head in her direction.

Isabel gasped, he was talking about dreams and his paintings. From the time of the session with Tess, she'd been able to think about anything else. She was afraid of what she could discover but at the same time she knew that she couldn't live not knowing answers any more.

" Because I know that you will tell me yourself" she responded not tearing her eyes away from the dancers at the bottom "True, I always tell you about everything " Michael agreed

"And I tell you " Isabel stated with a faint smile adding in her thoughts _'well, almost everything'_

" I feel emotions" Michael started "Anger, sadness, fury. I can't control it... "he stopped and gazed on dancing at the bottom" Do you think that Kyle is training karate?"

Isabel closed eyes for a second and after a bit laughed" Either it or there is a huge bat circulating around him "

Michael thanked her with silently for not nagging the topic of dreams.

Is nodded , he would tell her when he'd be ready.

As always.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I don't dance " this voice, this sentence

Is focused on knick-knacks following Tess advice and this sentence woke up one of memories.

-------------------------------------------------------

" I don't dance " Rath announced definitively

"Pity" Vilandra merely shrugged her shoulders "It means that you will never be an perfect warrior"

"And what does it have to do with it?!" he asked amazed

"One of my former instructors has always claimed that movements of warriors resemble dancing" Vilandra clarified "But since you don't dance..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel opened her eyes.

It was late at night and both girls sat at bed in the Isabel's room where Kyle and Michael had driven them after the party.

"And?" Tess asked

" It works, slowly but is working "Isabel stated shocked

" It's good, right?" Tess asked

" Yes, but why only for me??" Isabel punched the pillow

" Did you talk with Michael?" Tess asked

" As far as I understood, he doesn't have such intensive vision as I, he feels emotions "Isabel explained

Tess thought for a moment

" Maybe it's because you want to learn " she offered an explanation" You accepted who you are and how you feel "

" And he's not "Is stated

" I think so "Tess smiled sadly" Therefore I am not sure if you should try to remember all of that "

Isabel looked at her shocked.

" I remember, and it only cause pain" Tess explained

Isabel bit her lips "I already feel pain but I must know"

_'and perhaps, in time he will want it to'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO?????**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK??????????????**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE:):):)**


End file.
